Devil's Gambit and other Prompts
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Drabbles and short AUs of our favorite Three Blacks in the Marvel Universe: Sirius, Regulus, and Bellatrix. The real question is, what stories are being told and what do you want to read? This collection of stories will be short or can be stretched out into parts, but You readers get to have a piece of the pie! Your ideas will be part of the dribbles and just what can we write?


_**Devil's Gambit and Other Prompts**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

 ** _Redemption: Part 1_**

Bellatrix LeStrange didn't think death could be that painful and that quick. Although, to be fair, she was glad that she had died in battle. The hold that the Black Madness had on her and the curse of her darling husband Rodolphus LeStrange had on her, well of course one would go super psycho crazy. But the most crazy thing that happened to her wasn't her death. Molly Weasley put up a hell of a fight. But that wasn't what was crazy.

What was crazy was when she found herself in a different world...and even though her Family Madness followed her, it's probably the only comfort she has as she woke up. Her beginning in this world was rather harsh. She was somehow much younger than she was, but she learned quickly how to survive. Eventually, showing off her skills in magic and in certain domestic skills, she managed to rise to the top. She should be thanking her mother Druella how to make clothes and weave them in magic. It wasn't too common where she was at...but her story began in a Marketplace, on a realm called...Asgard.

* * *

"Bellatrix!" A harsh female voice snarled as blankets were ripped off of the figure on a soft bed as light was coming into the room.

Bellatrix Black (She tossed her married name to the depths of hell. She hated her husband anyways.) cringed and curled into a fetal position as she tried to gather what little warmth she had into her.

"Get up! We have much to do. We need to grab more fabric from the marketplace as well as leather to make new clothes for the princes." the voice spoke harshly like desert winds.

Bellatrix opened her eyes, the gunmetal silver with purple flecks flashed with a hint of malice at first before she sat up to see the woman who woke her up. Yesima, a woman withered of age, bone thin and rather haughty appearance, with salt and pepper hair pulled back tightly into a bun, and with wrinkles in her face that turned down in displeasure and disgust. Bellatrix frowned back at her blowing a curl out of her face.

"Yes, Ma'am?" She croaked out, her throat dry with sleep.

"Get ready in ten. We must get to the marketplace before it becomes over run. Or I will pull dinner again." Yesima sneered at her before turning around and leaving the small bedroom.

Bellatrix stuck out her tongue after her supposed boss left her to get ready. She hated the old biddy, if she was her old self, she would have AK'd her in annoyance...but that was her old self. And she would rather not be back to that anytime soon. She stretched for a moment before she got up, her thin, tan colored night slip which only reached the middle of her thighs, she needed to buy a new one. This one was starting to constrict her chest and body.

She ambled over to the only tall mirror she owned. She bought it with hard earned money, and she weaved endlessly into it unbreakable spells so that it wouldn't crack or break. She was rather proud of her purchase. Simple? Yes, but it served it's purpose. It's thick wooden frame had dogs and racoons carved into it. It called out to her in a sense. She looked at herself in the mirror. If she were to take a guess...she looks like she much younger self when she was 20 years old.

Her thick, black, curly hair was mussed up from sleep, and her pale skin (Unblemished of the Dark Mark, Gods be praised, she hated that creepy skull and snake on her arm) but still carried the scars of childhood and her time here. Her face was a bit thin, but she still looked like an aristocrat, a testament of her blood. Her hooded eyes still held mystery...and a glint of madness that shined through for only a moment. For that moment, she saw her old self and she jumped back in fright. She took deep breaths and told herself that life that she had lived was gone. She didn't want to see the skeletal psycho that she once was.

"I am not her...I'm am not Bellatrix Lestrange. I'm Bellatrix Black. I'm Bellatrix Black...I'm…" She trailed off as she turned away from her mirror and went to her small closet to grab her clothes.

She hastily put on the drab green dress that she would wear for work and put on her sandals before she left her room. She made sure she grabbed a ribbon and pulled her hair back in a high ponytail as she went into the hall. She saw the other girls coming out of their rooms ready for work. She had to catch up with Yesima before she deems her unworthy of dinner tonight. And she was sent to bed last night without one as well.

"Better get going, Trix. The Matron isn't happy that you didn't get up in time." One girl sneered at her.

"If it isn't Trix, why is she still here?" Another quipped.

"She's only here because she brings in more money for the Matron. The stupid little witch." She heard another barb.

Bellatrix ignored the barbs and insults at her. She was a Black after all, she didn't stoop down to the pettiness that was of the female gender. She was good at what she does and with her innate ability to cast magic, all the other girls of the Seamstresses' workshops were wary of her and her ability of magic.

They called her Trix for short. Mostly because her full given name was apparently a bit of a mouthful. But also as an insult too. For the 'tricks' that she would sometimes pull on the girls if they get on her nerves too much.

"Bellatrix." She heard Yesima's voice carry over the crowd of girls.

Bellatrix managed to get to Yesima and stand by her, slightly breathless from getting through the crowd of girls, but not tired.

"We will snag a bit of breakfast as we go pick up our fabrics. We have a very busy couple of weeks ahead of us. The Two Prince's of Asgard will want the finest of fabrics and leather for their party. And we will make sure that they wear the best, do you understand me?" Yesima sneered down at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was once a very proud woman of her heritage. Her Magic and her blood was something that she knew was a part of her and she embraced it. Now...she was a seamstress in this realm and she wasn't sure how to even act. But she stood straight and nodded at her elder.

"Yes Ma'am." She spoke clearly and strongly.

Yesima took a critical look at her before she nodded and turned away, leaving Bellatrix to follow her closely behind.

But a voice in the back of her head still whispers, _"You haven't escaped the madness. It will catch up with you...in time."_

* * *

 ** _TAL21:_** Okay, so this just popped into my brain as I was writing for _**BATBION,**_ and I have always Loved the Black Family for their mysterious backgrounds. Particularly Sirius, Regulus, and the Black Sisters. But this is pretty much crossovers into the Marvel Universe. Not a set story, but mostly connected drabbles of the Black family (Mostly Sirius, Regulus, and Bellatrix centered) in this universe. Sirius falling through the veil? He ended up here. Regulus dying? He ended up here too. And So did Bellatrix. Most of these will be drabbles that are part of a storyline, but not really set in a normal story telling. So mostly short chapters to show what parts of their lives are going through in this universe and honestly? These chapters will show you different AUs where Sirius, Regulus and Bellatrix could have ended up. This chapter is if Bellatrix was somehow reincarnated in complete body and soul in Asgard. So yes, this will be very sporadic and probably confusing, so I'm just making sure you guys know that it is intentional. This is also something that I want to do. So any suggestion and ideas that feature only these three are the only ones I want to work into the Marvel Universe. And Yes they will have interactions with our Favorite heroes, just in the unconventional ways. So I want to write what you guys think would be awesome. Bellatrix being a twin to Tony Stark? I can write that. Sirius landing in Kamar-Taj and being a sorcerer alongside Doctor Strange? Sounds like a plan. Regulus ending up in the Second World War with Captain America and Bucky? That can be done. Give me some detailed suggestions and I'll think about writing them down! See you guys later and see ya in the next chapter! :D

 _ **Question Time!:**_ There's not very many stories, even crossover ones, that actually focus on the Black cousins (Sirius, Regulus, and Bellatrix) and only having them be the main characters in fanfiction. What do you want to see in these drabbles?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_


End file.
